


please appear before me now, the one who I’ll give my heart to

by 10hr10minute



Series: cheollie's angels [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95line is more platonic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10hr10minute/pseuds/10hr10minute
Summary: when love mysteriously disappears from jihoon’s heart, it is up to cupids jeonghan and joshua (and their human pal seungcheol) to bring it back(based on the song 쏘쏘/ so-so by Baek A Yeon, incidentally where the title is from)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is pure crack i am sorry

Technically a 0.0001% chance was still a chance.

That was quite the annoyance, Seungcheol thought as he tapped his foot nervously against the floor of the ascending elevator.

Because the odds of striking the lottery were equally low, as were the odds of becoming President, and the odds of having the ability to see cupids.

Take a gander which one of those he got lucky with.

It probably wouldn’t be so bad, if the cupids in question were not Jeonghan and Joshua. The duo were in charge of all the lovelines in the area, decreed by some kind of ridiculous seraphim high order. And people weren’t supposed to be able to see them as they went around with their arrows of love or whatever.

Mostly.

Until one day Seungcheol, 16 year old and momentary lapse of judgement, stuck his head out the window to belt out the lyrics to Bring Me To Life right into Jeonghan’s beautiful (literal) angel face.

And Joshua laughed as Jeonghan froze, and Seungcheol was apologising profusely.

Mind you he wasn’t actually thinking about the fact that his apartment was like 150ft off the goddamn ground.

“You can see!” Jeonghan gasped.

“He can see?” Joshua floated into view.

“I can see.” Seungcheol replied.

Truly a meet cute for the history books.

Since then the two stuck to the boy like glue.

“Woah, it’s so rare to find a human that can see us.” They said.

“We’re so happy for the extra company, really. Sometimes even two people can get lonely.” They said.

“By the way, can you grab some ice cream for us? We like aren’t supposed to engage in mortal systems of trade or whatever, k tks.” They said.

Soon, Seungcheol found himself being actually dragged in to help them with their jobs. And he wasn’t even getting paid, those demons.

“But Cheol~” Jeonghan pouted. “It’s so much easier if we had a mortal’s help.”

One time Seungcheol ended up in a dustbin for his trouble, but that was a story for another day.

This current day, this current hour, this current minute, he was on yet another job for those lazybutt cupids.

The Heavens had found this guy, another rare case, Seungcheol could feel some sympathy, who for some reason stopped being able to love all of a sudden. Naturally, it was the cupids’ job to investigate why that was so, being angels of love and whatnot. Which meant, Seungcheol was going to have to do all the legwork again.

By this point he was so used to going along with their dumb plans with only so much as a groan, he forgot to consider what the plans actually entailed. So when he knocked on the door of Lee Jihoon’s apartment, he suddenly realised he didn’t know what he was going to say.

A short boy opened the door, practically drowning in his hoodie, headphones around his neck, and the most unamused expression Seungcheol could ever see on a person. It rose in him, an urgency to say something as soon as possible.

“Excuse me Sir, do you have a moment to talk about Love?”

Jihoon slammed the door in his face.

Never accept rejection as failure.

He pounded on the door again. “Look, I don’t want to be here as much as you, but hear me out okay. Love, the thing that makes the world go round? You need to find it in your heart.”

“I’m going to find my phone and call the cops.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Watch me.” He left the door open as he went back inside, presumably for the phone.

“Jihoon wait!”

Jihoon sneered. “Wow you even know my name.”

Seungcheol looked to the side where Jeonghan and Joshua sat on the railing, swinging their legs and chuckling. “A little help.”

Joshua took enough pity on the boy. He sprinkled some pink dust in Jihoon’s direction through the open door and the guy stopped moving.

“There, he should be more compliant now.”

Jihoon seemed to forget what he was doing. “What? Who are you?” He asked with suspicion in his eyes.

Seungcheol took a breath. “Ah, I’m your new neighbour.” That was a lie but a much better introduction.

“Oh? Okay well welcome to the neighbourhood or whatever.”

“Will do.”

Here Jeonghan shook his head and took matters into his own hands by possessing Seungcheol. It was something Seungcheol was never going to get used to and he shrieked when Jeonghan touched him.

But then he was ejected out, floating beside his own body as he suddenly became a spectator. Jihoon had an eyebrow raised, understandably, if someone just suddenly shrieked in front of you.

Jeonghan was an absolute professional, though.

“Ah, sorry, I forgot I left the stove on.”

“Shouldn’t you go turn it off?”

“It’s fine, I just want to know, have you ever been in love, little one?” Now he was leaning slightly on the gate, propped one elbow up.

“What about your stove?!”

A snap of the fingers. “Answer the question.”

Jihoon found himself shaking his head.

Jeonghan-Seungcheol nodded, “do not worry, little one, we will find it for you.”

And then he was gone. Halfway down the stairs, he returned the body to Seungcheol as he sighed. Joshua looked at him expectantly.

“Well, let’s get down to business.” He announced.

Unfortunately, that meant Seungcheol spent some time the next week bringing Jihoon roses, chocolates, balloons, the standard. And he even passed him full DVD collections of the greatest romantic classics of all time, insisting that he handed in a two page review on every one just to prove that he watched it.

Jihoon piped up when he turned in his review for ‘Titanic’, “I don’t think this is going anywhere.”

“What do you feel about going on dates, holding hands, all that jazz?” Seungcheol asked.

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want to do it?”

“Not explicitly? Like it’s okay if I find someone and it happens but…”

“So if you find someone?”

Neither Jeonghan or Joshua listened to whatever he said after that because they realised the answer was so simple, they just had to set him up on a date. They were cupids for Heaven’s sake. But wherever could they find a guy for Jihoon? What kind of guy should they get?

It had to be someone sophisticated, classy. Yeah a fine dining kind of guy, that seemed like a good match for Jihoon. Tall, dark, and handsome. They were bouncing off ideas at McDonalds. Seungcheol smiled awkwardly when he ordered enough for three and sat in the corner-est corner he could find. Jeonghan and Joshua were still deep in discussion. Jihoon obviously looked like someone with high standards.

There was the loud sound of someone falling face first onto the floor, but by some miracle, his tray was balanced on one of his feet sticking out. And all the food standing perfectly upright.

Perfect.

Seungcheol was the one who approached Soonyoung. And he helped him up, and gave him tissues to clean himself up. Then he got his number and called him up randomly at midnight one day, told him to dress fancy.

“Why am I doing this?”

“Look you just take these,” he passed him a bouquet. “And you go in there and you say this, right here.” He passed him a cue card.

Do you have a raisin? > No. > How about a date?

“But why am I-” Joshua threw more pink dust and after that he was all set to go up to Jihoon’s apartment.

Jihoon should probably look into why strange dudes were showing up at his house all the time. This time, there were flowers in his face and a guy wearing an out of place but smart suit as he said,

“Do you have a raisin?”

This crazy asshole knocked on his door at 2am in the morning to ask for a raisin? What was the world coming to? And so to get the guy away, he went to his kitchen, found a whole pack (which his mum gave him the last time she was around because raisins were gross and nobody in their right mind would actually buy any), and gave it to the guy outside. Then he closed the door, slipped on his headphones, and turned up the music as loud as he could bear.

Soonyoung went back downstairs to a nervous Seungcheol.

“He said yes.”

Seungcheol was about ready to implode, then Soonyoung shoved something into his hand.

Sun Maid Natural California Raisins.

“Fuck.”

For the next, spectacularly brilliant plan, Joshua said, “the way to a guy’s heart is through his stomach.”

Except that Soonyoung couldn’t cook to save his life. Actually, he would probably lose his life trying.

Instead, Seungcheol carried some takeaway from the convenience store. He had everything covered, instant soup, instant potato wedges for appetisers, refrigerated garden salad, instant noodles, and a cone of ice cream. The full five course. The whole nine yards.

This time, Soonyoung was dressed like a chef when he showed up at Jihoon’s. The latter gave him a funny look.

He held up the plastic bag and it rustled noisily as plastic bags tend to do. “Boy, if you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber.”

Just like he practiced. He beamed, proud of himself.

Jihoon smiled back, plucked the bag gingerly from his hands and closed the door.

The third time, Seungcheol said to Soonyoung one sunny day, “are you any good at singing?”

“I like to think I’m okay.” Was Soonyoung’s answer.

And then, he was suddenly put into the most flashy, sparkly outfit he had ever seen. Somehow, Seungcheol had set up a sound system outside of Jihoon’s house. He prepared the stereo and the mic and everything.

“You can never go wrong with ‘I Will Always Love You’.” Seungcheol assured, holding up his thumbs.

Soonyoung was nervous, it was a difficult song to sing. Jihoon was completely unfazed when he opened the door this time.

 

_ If I… _

 

The first two words were slow.

 

_...should stay, I would only be in your way _

 

Actually the whole song was slow, so Jeonghan edited it so that it cut straight to the iconic thump in the beat, that part when the camera zooms in on Whitney Houston’s face and her eyes snap open. Soonyoung took a deep breath.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-”

 

Jihoon opened his gate as fast as he could so he could physically shut the other guy’s mouth with his hand.

“Please don’t.”

He could feel Soonyoung’s pout.

“Look why are you doing this?”

“I don’t know, Seungcheol asked me to.”

His annoying new neighbour, Seungcheol. Of course. Jihoon pulled back. “You don’t have to listen to what Seungcheol says. Just leave me alone. I’m not worth the trouble.”

Soonyoung frowned. “Of course you are, have you seen yourself?”

Jihoon scoffed as he turned away. “Look you’ve only been doing what Seungcheol told you, you’re not even really trying to woo me. Just enough, please go.”

To that Soonyoung confidently said, “okay, then listen to my song.”

But he hadn’t actually thought of what to sing and in his panic, the first thing he thought of was that anime he was watching the night before:

 

_ wiroun saramdeure maeumeul yeorojulgeoya _

_ memareun gaseumsoge jeoksyeojul mellodi _

 

At least Jihoon laughed.

“You recognise it?” Soonyoung asked, with a faint blush.

_ seulpeume gieokdeure gippeumeul chaewojulgeoya _ , Jihoon continued as a reply.

And Soonyoung’s eye lit up as he joined Jihoon along for  _ neomjineun eumagsoge rideumeul _ , voices blending.

“I don’t think serenading is your thing.” Jihoon informed him.

“Then I could dance. I’m actually a professional dancer.”

“Really?” Jihoon cocked his head.

“Yeah! I’ll show you if you go on a date with me. I think I’ve développé-d a crush on you.”

Jihoon shook as he contained his laughter, but they slipped out anyway. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I’m Kwon Soonyoung.” He extended a hand.

He took it. 

“Lee Jihoon.”

  
  


Somewhere to the right of the scene, Jeonghan and Joshua cooed, holding onto each other. They floated back down to Seungcheol, all smiley. 

“They’ll work out.” Joshua said, content.

“That’s great.” Seungcheol smiled.

“Young love.” Jeonghan sighed wistfully. “Oh yeah by the way Cheol, I forgot to return this.”

He tossed him a credit card. 

Seungcheol halted. “Wait. What?”

“I mean, those props weren’t going to buy themselves.”

7 days return policy, Seungcheol thought, as he sprinted up to Jihoon’s to the sound of the cupids giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> \- hope you enjoyed this little story (☛´∀｀*)☛
> 
> \- i actually had a lot of fun writing this one, though i had to look up a bunch of pick up lines and now i am a different girl  
> \- i was writing something angstier, but then i got stuck, and i randomly revisited this song and after watching the mv, was seized by sudden emotion  
> \--- i wrote this in one sitting  
> \--- it's just crack, though, lmao  
> \--- and you can kind of tell i ran out of steam by the end
> 
> \- i really recommend giving the song a listen
> 
> \- can't believe this is my second time copy pasting the lyrics to that full moon wo sagashite song in a soonhoon fic
> 
> \- i'll just go now, it's awkward
> 
> \- @soon_uwu_hoon


End file.
